Midsomer Campgrounds-part two
by Vince1976
Summary: There are strange creatures in the woods near the Midsomer campgrounds. Are they monsters or animals that are supposed to be extinct.


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones woke up and at first did not know where he was. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed he was on his boss's couch. The sergeant vaguely remembered talking to his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby the night before. Ben noticed a pot of coffee and smells from bacon and eggs came from the kitchen. The Chief Inspector placed two pieces of bread into the toaster. Barnaby gave a small smile when he spotted his sergeant.

"Did you sleep well last night Jones?" he asked.

"Not really" Ben said getting a mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thank you"

Ben was not really in the mood for a large breakfast. Usually he would just have coffee and cereal in the mornings.

"Come on Jones" Barnaby said, "There is enough for two or three people. You need to have more then just coffee"

Ben groaned and sat at the table. He suspected the reason his boss wanted to give him a big breakfast was because he felt a little guilty for the argument he had with the sergeant's girlfriend.

"I'll just have cereal sir" Ben said.

Sighing Barnaby brought a plate filled with bacon, eggs and toast to the table.

"Sorry Jones" Barnaby said "But we ran out of cereal"

"That is okay sir. I will just stick to coffee"

"Jones I am sorry that I was a little rude to Ellen last night. I was trying to protect you"

"What did you two fight about?"

"You"

Ben's eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" he said "What about me?"

The Chief Inspector stared at his plate avoiding his sergeant's gaze.

"Sir?"

Barnaby remained silent. Ben was sure his boss knew something but was keeping quiet about it. He recognized the look in Barnaby`s eyes. It was the same look that the Chief Inspector had yesterday when he came into the office.

"Sir you are making me uneasy" Ben said placing a hand on his boss's arm "Tell me what got you so concerned?"

"Jones I can't" Barnaby said, "I don't want to hurt you"

Ben bit his lip. He was more worried now then he was the day before.

Ben pushed his way through some rather thick bushes. Barnaby had insisted that they go back to the crime scene. The Chief Inspector thought there might be something the CSI`s missed. Ben could not stop thinking that there was something that Barnaby knew but did not want to share. That bothered the sergeant. He and the Chief Inspector had developed a bond, which was based on respect and trust. Ben felt this was completely different then Ben not telling his boss about his camping trip. Just then the sergeant thought he heard what sounded like a truck or small car. Ben crept through the bushes and saw a green truck pull into the clearing. A man with red hair and green eyes got out of the truck. He seemed to be carrying a small bag. The man walked into the woods. Ben knew it was dangerous to follow on his own but the man may be gone by the time he located the Chief Inspector. The sergeant followed trying to keep a safe distance. The man stopped at what looked like a round mound of earth. Ben noticed him pick up what looked like eggs. Suddenly the man turned around and noticed the sergeant. He came towards Ben carrying what look like a knife.

"Shit" Ben said under his breath.

Barnaby walked down the path trying to keep his sergeant in his sights. It was not long before the Chief Inspector realized that he could no longer see Jones. Barnaby did not know how far ahead of him his sergeant had gotten. He continued along the path hoping that he would eventually catch up with him. Barnaby thought he heard the sound of a truck and thought he saw a flash of green. Jones was alone and there was no telling what could happen if he saw the truck. Whoever it was Barnaby was certain they were up to no good. Concerned for his sergeant's safety Barnaby hurried along the path.

"Jones" he called out "Jones where are you?"

The sergeant did not answer. It was possible that Jones could not hear him in these woods. Barnaby saw the truck stop in a clearing and a man get out. He was carrying a bag of some kind.

"What is he doing?" Barnaby said to himself.

Barnaby watched as the man collected what looked like eggs. The man was stealing eggs.

Barnaby knew it would be bad if he confronted the man in the middle of the woods by himself. He saw the man turn and then walk towards what looked like another figure. The Chief Inspector heard "Shit". Barnaby realized the other figure was Jones. Frightened Barnaby hurried into the clearing.

"Jones!" he cried.

Barnaby watched as his sergeant tried to get away from the knife the man held.

"Jones" Barnaby said again running towards the man and grabbed the man from behind. The two of them struggled. The man growled and turned to stab the Chief Inspector. During the struggle the man dropped the bag he was carrying. He seemed to not to notice. His only concern seemed to be to kill both the Chief Inspector and sergeant. Jones seemed to notice that the man was getting the upper hand and saw that the knife flash dangerously close to Barnaby`s side. The sergeant hurried over and grabbed the man from the front. The three struggled and suddenly Jones gasped in pain. The man seeing his chance fled. Barnaby did not give chase his only concern now was for his sergeant who held his arm. Blood dripped between his fingers.

"Sir" the sergeant said, "Do not worry about me"

"Don't be stupid Jones" Barnaby said, "You are bleeding"

"Who was that man?"

"I seem to recognize him. He was the man with Ellen"

"Ellen? How does Ellen know him?"

The Chief Inspector realized what he just said. He turned away from Jones to avoid the puzzled look his sergeant was giving him.

"It does not matter" Barnaby said, "What is important is that we get you medical attention"

"You know something sir" Jones said "Tell me"

"Not now Jones"

"Sir please what do you know?"

"I said not now!"

"Please sir"

"Jones!"

The sergeant held his tongue. He knew when to drop the conversation when Barnaby used that tone of voice. He noticed the bag he man had dropped. He picked it up.

"Sir I believe our friend forgot this," he said.

Ben sat on the hospital bed and bit his lip against the pain as the doctor looked at the knife wound. Barnaby stood beside the bed with a worried look on his face.

"How is he doctor?" he asked.

"Your sergeant was lucky Chief Inspector" the doctor said, "It could have been worse"

"Thank you doctor"

Barnaby wanted to talk to Ellen because he was now convinced she was involved in something illegal. He felt it would be best if he talked to Ellen alone. Jones was too close to her. Also the Chief Inspector felt his protective instincts come to the surface. He felt a deep disgust for Ellen ever since he discovered she was cheating on Jones. The sergeant had become like a little brother to him and like any big brother it was Barnaby`s job to make sure he was not hurt in any way. He placed a hand on his sergeant's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"Jones" he said, "I want you to find out about those eggs. See if you can find out who might know what kind of eggs they are"

"Yes sir" Ben said, "Where will you be?"

"I am going to follow up on who that man was"

Ben still felt that his boss knew something. Was the Chief Inspector trying to protect him from something or someone?

"Sir I would be wise not to find out about that man on your own" Ben said "I should come with you"

"No Jones" Barnaby said firmly.

"Why?"

"I am afraid that this man has something to do with Ellen. I am sorry Jones but Ellen may be caught up in something illegal"

"Sir are you just saying that because you do not like her?"

"It is more then that Jones. I do not want to see you hurt"

"Sir Ellen would never do anything illegal. I know her!"

"Jones you only been going out with her for two months"

Ben narrowed his eyes.

"That problem with you sir is you do not want me to be happy," Ben snapped.

Barnaby`s eyes hardened with anger and Ben knew he had just said something really stupid.

"What did you just say to me?" the Chief Inspector said his voice dangerously soft.

"Sir" Ben said "I…"

"You are my sergeant and my friend. If anyone dares to hurt you they have to answer to me"

"I am sorry sir. I did not mean it. I know you are trying to protect me but I just do not know why?"

"It is best if you ask Ellen"

Ben was surprised by his boss's comment. What did Barnaby mean by that?

Ellen glanced up when Barnaby approached.

"What is it now Chief Inspector?" she asked.

"I have some more questions for you" Barnaby said.

"About what?"

"We had little run in with your friend. Jones had to go to the hospital"

Ellen was shocked.

"Is Ben okay?" she asked.

"He was not hurt badly"

Ellen breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told Raymond not to hurt Ben but I guess he did not listen" Ellen said.

"We caught him stealing eggs" Barnaby said, "I want to know why?"

"We are trying to prove what my uncle did"

"Your uncle?"

"Yes my uncle Phil"

Barnaby recognized the name. It was the man who wanted to see him yesterday.

"Can you tell me what your uncle did?"

"You would not believe me Chief Inspector"

"Try me"

"In the early nineties my uncle was involved in some rather strange experiments. There was an incident and the animals escaped. My uncle and two others brought the animals to the Midsomer campgrounds and released them. Those stories about strange animals roaming the woods around the campgrounds are true"

"What sort of animals?"

Ellen hesitated. How could she tell Barnaby that the animals in the woods were dinosaurs? Ben did not really believe her when she told him.

"I can't tell you Chief Inspector," she said.

"If these animals are dangerous you got to tell me" Barnaby said, "We have a victim bitten in half"

"I'm sorry"

Barnaby frowned. He did not like what he was hearing.

"If any more people die you will be held responsible," he said firmly.

"I know that" Ellen said.

Barnaby got up to leave.

"One more thing" he said "If you truly care for Jones you would do the right thing and tell him about your affair and break up with him"

Ben had spent most of the day trying to find out about those mysterious eggs. Tired the sergeant decided to call it a day and head home. As he was nearing his car he thought he spotted something staring at him from behind another car. Ben decided it was just his imagination and continued on walking. Just then something leaped onto the roof of his car and growled at him. The sergeant slowly walked backwards and stared at the strange animal. He heard two more growls and looked around. More animals had suddenly appeared. Ben knew he was surrounded and there was no place to run. The animal that was on the top of his car held his gaze. Ben started to turn to try to run when he was knocked to the ground. He looked into two savage red eyes. The other animals started to come closer. The sergeant knew things would get bad rather quickly.

"Hey" a voice shouted.

Ben tried to look where the shout came from but was completely surrounded. One of the animals turned its head with an angry growl.

"Hey" the voice said again.

The animals looked around as though they were a little confused. Something flew through the air and the animals scattered frightened. The animals broke off their attack on the sergeant and ran off. Ben saw someone run towards him. He looked up and saw Barnaby hurrying towards him.

"Jones" Barnaby said, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Ben was helped to his feet.

"Those animals attacked me sir" Ben said, "I think they were planning on eating me"

The sergeant looked like he did not want to believe he would have been a meal.

"I just talked with Ellen" Barnaby said, "I am assuming those were some of the animals she was talking about"

"Animals? I never seen animals like that before"

"You are right Jones. Something is really wrong here"

The Chief Inspector moved a little closer to his sergeant watching really closely in case those animals came back.

"Come on" he said "We better get inside. Those animals might still be around"

Ben did not need to be told twice. After what just happened he did not want to run into those animals again.

"What were they sir?" Ben asked when the two detectives were in their office.

"I am not sure Jones" Barnaby said "They seemed familiar in some way but I can't put my finger on it"

"I could not find any information on those eggs sir"

"That is okay Jones"

Barnaby went and looked out the window.

"Ellen is responsible for this," he said, "I knew she was trouble. I hope nothing bad happens"

Ben noticed that his boss gave him a look when he said that.

"In what way sir?" he asked.

"She knew these animals were released into the woods and she knew they were dangerous"

Ben did not argue.

Raymond took the gun out and moved through the night. He made his way towards Ellen Walker's uncle's house. He hid in the bushes at the corner of the house and watched as the man grabbed his coat and made his way out the front door. Raymond watched the man walk to his car. He crept out of the bushed and slowly followed Phil Walker making sure he was not heard. Raymond grabbed Phil from behind.

"Hello Mr Walker" he said "Long time no see"

"What do you want Raymond?" Phil said not showing his fear when he saw the gun.

"Nothing really. I thought you and me could go for a little ride and have a talk"

"I have nothing to say to you"

Raymond smiled slyly.

"Oh I think we have plenty to talk about" Raymond sneered "Especially about that sweet niece of yours. We have a nice thing going"

"You stay from her do you hear me?" Phil snapped, "You were never good for her"

"We were great together. You were the one who had the problem with us and made her break up with me. Well old man we are back together and there is nothing you can do about it"

"Are you aware she has a boyfriend. A nice young man who is better for her then you ever were!"

Raymond laughed.

"That cop?" he said, "Don't make me laugh"

Raymond pushed Phil towards the car.

"Now you and me are going for that ride and you are going to do a little favour for me" Raymond said.

"Favour?" Phil said.

"Yes you are going to call your niece and are going to ask to meet you at the Midsomer campgrounds and then she is going to call her little friend"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I expect that the dinosaurs are going to be rather hungry. Maybe we should feed them a little snack"

Phil's eyes widened.

"You are mad!" he cried.

"Am I?" Raymond said "I am not the one who cloned dinosaurs and then release them into the wild. You deserve everything you get"

"Raymond you have no idea what you are dealing with"

Raymond laughed.

"We better hurry up" he said, "They are waiting for their dinner"

Ben woke up and rubbed his neck. He saw that he had fallen asleep on his desk. He blinked against the sun that was shinning through his window. The sergeant noticed that Barnaby had fallen asleep at his desk as well. _Had we been here all night?_ he thought to himself as he stretched. Ben was just about to wake his boss when the phone rang. It was Ellen.

"Ben" she said "I went by my uncle's house this morning and I could not find him"

Ben sighed.

"Ellen" he said, "You know your uncle likes to take early morning walks"

"Ben it is ten in the morning. He would be at home at this time of day"

"Could he have gone to do some errands?"

"No. Ben I am worried. This is not like him"

Ben looked over at his boss and decided not to wake him.

"Okay Ellen" Ben said "Calm down. Where are you?"

"At my uncle's house" Ellen said.

"I will be there in ten minutes"

Ben hung up. He hated to leave without telling the Chief Inspector where he was going but there was no time to wake him. Phil Walker could be in trouble. Ben hurried out to his car and as promised was at Phil Walker's house in ten minutes. Ellen met him at the front door.

"His car is gone" she said, "This is not good Ben"

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt him?"

Ellen suddenly gasped.

"Raymond" he cried.

"Raymond?" Ben said.

"Yes. He was a friend. Actually he was more then a friend"

Ellen saw Ben cringe.

"Ben it was over long ago" she said "Nothing to worry about"

"Where would Raymond take your uncle?"

"The Midsomer campgrounds"

Ben knew he should call for backup but there was no time. The sergeant suspected Raymond was the man stealing the eggs. He could hurt Phil Walker. Ben grabbed Ellen's arm.

"Come on let's go," he said.

Barnaby woke up with a start. He was having a rather bad dream. In his mind he was replaying what happened in the stations parking lot. Only in the dream he did not get to his sergeant in time. He looked around the office to convince himself that Jones was really okay and noticed his sergeant was not there.

"Jones" Barnaby called jumping to his feet "Jones"

Barnaby ran out of the office and went over to the front desk.

"Where is DS Jones?" he demanded of the desk sergeant.

"He ran out of the station and drove like a bat out of hell sir" the desk sergeant said "It seemed as though he was in a big hurry"

"Did he give any indication to where he was going?"

"No sir"

Barnaby took out his cell phone and called his sergeant's number but got no answer.

"Dam it Jones," he said frustrated.

The Chief Inspector's eyes filled with worry. His sergeant was somewhere without backup and probably walking into trouble. Barnaby rushed out of the station. He knew he had to find Jones. He did not like the fact that the sergeant had rushed out of the station without a word to him.

Ben drove into the parking lot of the Midsomer campgrounds and parked the car where it would not be seen. Ellen wanted to run into the woods but the sergeant pulled her back.

"Ellen we just can't go and rush into this" he said, "We don't know what we are dealing with"

"Ben my uncle is in really serious danger. I can't just stand here and do nothing," Ellen snapped.

"It would be unwise to just rush into a situation that could be dangerous"

"You sound like your boss"

"No I sound just like a police officer which I am"

Ellen looked away from Ben. She knew he was a police officer. However when she called him she wanted her boyfriend not the man that was the DS.

"Ellen I have to call DCI Barnaby" Ben said, "We might need help"

Ellen said nothing. She did not want help from Barnaby. She frowned when Ben pulled out his cell phone to make the call.

"Dam" Ben said, "I can't get a signal. It looks like we are on our own"

"What do you suggest we do?" Ellen asked.

"We need to be careful. Raymond could do anything if he is suddenly confronted"

"Ben I am really frightened for my uncle"

"I know you are Ellen"

Ben carefully walked into the woods followed by Ellen.

"Be careful Ellen" he said, "Try not to make too much noise"

Barnaby swore for the tenth time that morning when he could not get hold of his sergeant. _Where is he?_ Barnaby thought his worry growing. The Chief Inspector felt knots form in his stomach. It was the feeling he got when he sensed that Jones could be in trouble. Barnaby tried calling Jones again and still got no answer. The situation was becoming more and more serious. The sergeant was somewhere by himself and possibly in a place where he could not get a cell phone signal. There was one place the sergeant could be.

"The Midsomer campgrounds!" Barnaby said aloud.

Barnaby called the station.

"I want every available PC at the Midsomer campgrounds" he commanded, "Sergeant Jones could be in real trouble"

"Yes sir" the desk sergeant said.

Barnaby felt his hands tense on the steering wheel. He gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white. The Chief Inspector hoped he got to the campgrounds before something happened to his sergeant. Barnaby never felt more frightened for his sergeant as he did now.

Ben stepped in front of Ellen and glared at the man who pointed a gun at them. Raymond had surprised them.

"Well, well" he said, "It looks like Phil does not have to make that call after all"

Ellen came from behind the sergeant.

"Where is my uncle Raymond?" she demanded.

"He is safe for the moment" Raymond said "I am glad you two decided to join our little party"

"What do you want?" Ben said.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Raymond sneered "Now that we are all here I think it is time to be introduced to the animals that live in these woods"

Ellen tried not to show that she was afraid.

"What do you mean we are going to be introduced?" she asked.

"We are going to play a little game," Raymond said.

"What kind of game?"

"You will love it I promise you. Think it as a game in survival"

"Survival?"

"Yes. If you can survive the next twenty-four hours I will let you go. If not well let's just say you will all end up as dinner"

"Raymond why are you doing this?"

"You and that uncle of yours do not deserve to live that's why"

"What about Ben? Let him go"

Raymond's blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"If a cop is killed," he said, "That would be a bonus"

"You really think you can get away with killing a cop?" Ben asked.

"You should be lucky I did not shoot you" Raymond snapped, "Lets go"

Ben realizing that he and Ellen had no choice and allowed Raymond to lead them through the woods.

After walking for what seemed like forever the three of them arrived at what looked like a camp sight. Phil Walker was tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth. His right eye showed the beginnings of a black eye and there were scratches on one of his checks. Ellen ran toward her uncle and kneeled down in front of him.

"What have you done to him?" she cried.

"He needed a little lesson in manners," Raymond said laughing.

"You are so sick"

"You should know Ellen. We were once good together and still are"

Ellen looked in Ben's direction and noticed the look he was giving her.

"Ben" she said, "Raymond has no idea what he is talking about"

"Oh come on Ellen. Tell your little boyfriend the truth"

Ellen saw the sergeant's eyes slowly harden with anger.

"Yes Ellen" Ben said, "Have you been totally honest with me?"

"Raymond is just sick with jealousy. That is all" Ellen said glaring at Raymond.

Raymond laughed.

"We better try and get some sleep" Raymond said enjoying the tension he created "Tomorrow the games begin"

Ellen noticed that Ben was not looking at her. She knew Raymond said what he said to put a wall between her and Ben so they would start to mistrust one another.

"Jones"

Barnaby could not see in front of him now that it had gotten dark. He had spent several hours in the woods looking foe his sergeant. The Chief Inspector grew more worried once the sun had set. Jones was alone and in the dark. Who knew what kind of animals came out at night? Barnaby could hear several PC`s calling Jones's name. What if the sergeant could not answer because he was seriously hurt or dead? Barnaby did not want to think about it. He looked this way and that hoping that he himself would not run into any aggressive animals especially the animals that attacked Jones in the stations parking lot.

"Jones" he called again "Answer me"

There was no answer. All there was a silence. That was the strange thing about these woods that the Chief Inspector noticed. It was strangely quiet and that made him rather nervous. He had not seen any birds or any other animals. Barnaby was starting to see why people kept saying there was something really odd about these woods. Something was wrong.

"Jones" Barnaby called "Jones where the hells are you?"

There was still no answer. Barnaby knew it would get too dark to continue to search. They would have to come back tomorrow. The idea of leaving Jones all night in these woods made Barnaby feel a little sick.

"Jones" he called one last time.

"Sir?" a voice responded.

Barnaby made his way through some bushes and saw Jones, Ellen and Phil Walker all tied up.

"Sir we have to get out of here" Jones said.

Barnaby went to untie his sergeant but was stopped by a gun to his head.

"Well, well" Raymond sneered, "What do we have here?"

The Chief Inspector felt the gun come down on his head and suddenly everything went black. The last thing he heard was Jones crying out:

"Sir"

END OF PART TWO

I welcome reviews.


End file.
